lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch a Ride! (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Catch a Ride! is a Venture: Revolution level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: A Daring Escape The level starts with you standing atop a moving locomotive. The Vepturian veteran at the controls of the crane on the adjacent train is intent on drubbing our heroes. Avoid being hit as you complete the rest of this short section. Move to either end of the steam engine and jump off, snagging the valuable purple stud hovering in the air. In single-player mode, if you speedily press the character button to switch characters, you can avoid losing any studs as the character who jumped falls onto the rails. Repeat this at the other end of the train for an extra 20,000+ studs (10 thousand for each purple, plus an extra). After that, you will have an advantage when trying to get "Rule Breaker" later on. Next, concentrate on demolishing the cranes: your train will hit a stalactite, providing some pieces. Build a bridge to the enemy locomotive. Then jump to grab the dangling link on the left. (It does not matter which chain you pull first. You will need to use both eventually, but it is a bit easier to begin with the one on the left.) When you pull the left chain, it lowers the left crane onto the first steam engine. In the process, the horn will sweep you back over to the train. The crane arm only stays down for a moment, though. So switch characters fast or move close to the clawed section at the end of the crane arm and attack it to snap off one of the three claws. Repeat this process twice to disable the left crane and laser the gold part. Now for the second crane. The bridge you built will break, but luckily you hit a pillar. Use the bridge to walk to the crane control cab. This time, jump over to the dangling chain on the right. This lowers the right crane briefly so you can striking it like you did the first. When you have succeeded in breaking the three claws off of the right crane, you will see an Alchemy Dock come out of it. Move close and make a Power Potion to get Super Strength, which will remove the cauldron, revealing a Cracked LEGO Surface. You can't just crack open the surface, yet, though; the crane rises up, meaning you need to have two characters pull either chain. The crane will drop, allowing you to destroy the crack. The conductor is a tough nut to crack, though, and will still go on without the cranes, so hop to the left to land inside the control cab. Then hit him once to end the section. Section Two: Back in the Barnyard In an action packed cut scene our heroes crash in a small farm. Destroy the mine trolley ruin to get the engine. Drop it on the green LEGO plate and use the bricks to build a fan. Jump into the updraft and ride it over the fence to the left. Shoot the target on the gate to knock it off of its hinges, making a ramp. Stick your sword in the switch on the tower to lower the ladder. Climb up and jump to grab the curved railing running around the roof. Climb around to the right and hop onto the crown of the silo. Break the clock and rebuild it to get studs and a white gear. Grab the gear and leap off of the roof. Carry the gear up the ramp on the right (the one that you made by shooting the gate) and across the farmyard to the gate next to building behind the trolley wreck. Use the gear to repair the switch and pull it to open the gate leading to the next yard. When you enter the yard on the right, explosives fall from above. When they land, you will have one second to jump out of the way before they explode. Shortly after each bombing, a squad of paratroopers drops in and you must kill them. These attacks continue as you explore this area. Go around or over the various low walls to the water tower on the right. Shoot the target under the tower to open the valve, spilling water, studs and a blue handle onto the ground. Carry the handle to the shed on the left and use it to open the entrance. Inside, you will find Mini-Kit 3. NOTE: You can get this Mini-Kit without opening the ingress, just by standing close to it. You will miss the extra studs from the water tower and inside the shed, though. Go through the arch into the next yard to the right. Smack the door on the small, wood tool shed to open it and get the spade inside. Use it to dig the sparkling patch of ground, unearthing an elevator. Pull the line to get the elevator moving and then ride it up to the roof. Go around to the right edge of the crown. Leap to grab the dangling rope and swing over to the brown platform. It crumbles immediately after you land on it; so speedily hop onto the wall on the right. If you do not make it the first time, rebuild the brown platform, use the elevator to get back up to the roof, and try again. When you drop down in the orchard on the other side of the wall, hostile troopers attack. Battle them and then explore the wrecked barn on the right to find studs. There is a ladder on the wall in case you missed anything and need to return to the farmyard on the left. The exit is through the archway in the background. Section Three: Vehicle Hunt As you move to the right along the street, more explosives and paratroopers continue to fall from the clouds. Flee or combat them when necessary as you explore this area. The fancy car on the edge of the ledge needs repair before you can drive it out of here. Use the mound of auto parts to partially fix the car. Break the little cart in the foreground to get a steering wheel, which you can then add to the vehicle as well. Now you will need to find a spanner to finish the job. Locate each of the three blue tractors in this area and destroy them to get three machine parts. One of the tractors is next to the fancy car. One is in the yard near the farmhouse. The third is a short distance along the street to the right. Carry each of the three parts into the yard near the byre and place it on one of the green plates to rebuild the pressure plate. Then stand on the button to extend a ladder so you can reach the spanner on the balcony. Use the spanner to repair the car. Now you can leave if you like, or take a minutes to retrieve some Mini-Kits. Mini-Kit 5 is in the lean-to near the home. To get it, grab one of the blue handles on the small cart next to the farm and shove the cart to the right. When it is positioned beneath the small wheat silo, it starts to fill with wheat. Move the cart back to the left. Now that it is full, you can use it for a boost to reach the upper floor of the farmhouse. Pull the switch to open the shed entrance so you can get the Mini-Kit. Now return to the left, but instead of following the street back to where you entered this area, take the trail that runs along the base of the ledge. Soon you will come to a cracked LEGO wall. Drill through to release LEGO pieces. Build them into a handrail that will enable to you to reach the high rails above. Climb to the right and jump to reach Mini-Kit 6 floating above. When you are ready to move on, get into the vehicle you repaired and drive along the street to the right. Explosives to fall and more militia parachute down to stop you. When you come to the damaged bridge ladder, get out rope swing across the abyss to the other side. Break the skid and use the leftover pieces to repair the bridge. Then drive the vehicle across, ram through the fence and continue into the tunnel that leads to the final section. Section Four: Life is a Beach The icons at the top of the screen indicate bird attacks. In this area, you must find three flocks of gulls and alarm them so they fly away and get tangled up with the invader jets that are dropping the explosives and paratroopers. Each successful bird attack brings down one of the three saboteur fighter planes. The car is destroyed in a cut scene, so you must go across the street on foot. As you descend to the shore, you will meet two squads of enemy corporals. Take care of them and continue downward. The first flock of terns is sitting at the bottom of the hill. When you approach, the seagulls take flight, and a cut scene shows them bringing down the aircraft. There are still two fighters in the air. So watch out for explosives and paratroopers as you make your way along the shoreline to the right. Climb the ladder and jump to the rock cliff protruding from the ledge on the left. Then climb to the right along the high set of handrails to reach Mini-Kit 7. After getting the Mini-Kit, your character should land on the cliff below. (If you fall, you can use the low set of handrails to reach this same cliff.) Leap to grab the dangling beanstalk on the right. Climb the ivy and hop to the handrail on the right and from there to the next cliff. Break the pallet for studs if you like. Then jump to the next handrail. Climb to the right and jump onto the next cliff, where you will find the second flock of skimmers. The seagulls will fly off, causing the second biplane to impact. Hop down from the cliff and go around to the right to find Mini-Kit 8 hidden behind a rock next to a brown bush. There is also a buried sandcastle here, but you must find a spade to dig it up. Head back along the seashore to the left, watching out for explosives and invaders as you go. The first rickety wood shack you come to is empty. The spade you need is leaning against the second shack. Grab it, return to the right and dig up the first sandcastle—one of many that will enable you to get Mini-Kit 9. Go back to the left, past the woody sheds, to find and dig up the next sand castle. Now continue along the beach to the left. Dig up the next sparkly patch of sand to unearth a small chest. Punch it to get the key inside. Use the gold key in the mechanism on the left to turn the wooden ramp into steps you can use to climb over the stone barrier. You need to have the character who is not excavating pick up the key so the other character can hang onto the spade ��. Otherwise, after using the key, go back to the right to get another spade. Dig up the castle beyond the boulder boundary. If you have found the other castles as well, Mini-Kit 9 appears here. Now paddle into the ocean and follow the small rocks away from the castle toward the foreground. You can hop across the rocks or swim alongside them. The rocks lead to a stone bay with small cliffs running up a sheer ledge. Hop up these cliffs to find Mini-Kit 10 on top of the ledge. Leap down and head for the ghost ship in the background. Use the handrail on the side of the ship to reach the dangling line. Climb to the top and hop into the crow's nest, where you will find two purple studs, worth $10,000 each. Then jump down onto the deck on the left, scaring the third flock of birds. This causes the last hostile airplane to plow into the ground and ends the level. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Revolution Category:Venture: Revolution Levels